Sunhigh
by DanniellaJessibelleBlack
Summary: Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black are married and have a daughter. She is Danniella Jessibelle Black. Everyone loves her especially Seth Clearwater. She is his love, his imprint. By the way, I own nothing except for Dannie, Dalton, and a few others.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Jacob's Point of View

I cringed as I listened to her agonized screaming. My poor Renesmee! That little monster was killing her. I was going to rip it to shreds putting her though such pain. I gritted my together in frustation.  
>After two terrible hours of sitting in the waiting room, Carlisle comes out.<br>"It's a beautiful baby girl," he sang. Everyone cheered, except for me. The almost normal blood-I mean vampire- lead me into the white room.  
>Renesmee, my beautiful angel, sat on the hospital bed with a pink bundle in her hands, cooing it lovingly. I couldn't see that devil of a child's face.<br>"Jake come here!" her beautiful, high-pitched voice rang in my ears.  
>"No thanks," I muttered. I didn't want to look at it.<br>"Please, Jakey," she whimpered. I didn't want to make Nessie upset so I agreed and walked over to the spawn. When she opened her big green eyes, I was instantly sucked in. They were like huge emeralds staring back at me. She already had me wrapped around her little finger. Her dark brown hair with bronzed highlights, her ringlets already at her chin, Her baby fat making her high-cheekbones so little, her deep tan only shades lighter than mine, everything about her was perfect.  
>"Shall I call the others, they're dying to meet the new little family member," Edward said.<br>"Sure, sure," I muttered, not paying very much attention.  
>"Come in!" Edward called, he didn't have to opened the door, they all heard him. Everyone filed in, one by one to see our daughter. As I turned around, I eyes landed on Seth. He gawked at my daughter awkwardly, his mouth slightly open.<br>"Dude," I asked him, "are you alright?"  
>"Jake, please don't kill me, I can't help it," Seth had total fear in his eyes as he looked at me.<br>"Why would I-" but I cut myself off, because I figured it out,"No! NO, YOU DIDN'T!"  
>"Jacob," Renesmee warned.<br>"I would rip your throat out right now, if my wife and daughter weren't in the room."  
>"Welcome to my world," Edward sighed, sahking his head from side to side. Then everything froze, it was dark and silent, but as soon as it came, it was gone.<br>"Well, we know what her ability is," Carlisle said.  
>"What's her name?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject.<br>"Danniella," Nessie answered, "Danniella Jessibelle Black." 


	2. Chapter 1

15 years later...  
>Chapter 1<p>Danniella's Point of View<p>

"Danniella Jessibelle Black, get your tanned little ass down here, now!" my mom screeched. I knew I was in trouble when Mom used my full name.  
>As I ran downstairs at inhuman speed, Mom, Dad, and Seth were all sitting in the chairs. You know, I always wanted a brother, and Seth was as close as they came. Don't tell anyone but I've had a small crush on him since I was like nine.<br>"Dannie, your mother and I think it's time we had a talk all together," he shot a look towards Seth.  
>"Danniella, we think your feelings towards Seth have started to change," Mom exclaimed in front of Seth. We both blushed at the same time.<br>"Why-why would you think that?" I asked, my voice trembling.  
>"For starters," Dad butted in,"you muttered 'Seth, my Seth in your sleep."That just about did it!<br>"You know what!" I exclaimed. Both of my parents and Seth stared at me blankly. Seth probably thought I was an idiot now. I continued,  
>"I have had it with you two freaking embarressing me all of the time!" I started for the stairs.<br>"Danniella," Mom called,"come back here now!"  
>"No!" I called back. I almost stomped into my room when a warm hand caught my shoulder and spun me around.<br>"I don't mind if you like me," Seth eyes were twinkling with happiness.  
>"It's just a small crush,"I blushed and stared at my toe nails.<br>"Your a horrible liar."  
>"I get it from my grandmother."<br>"I know." Seth leaned in, and our lips barely brushed. I leaned forward to deepen the kiss. He smelled like the woods and Cinnamon? It was mezmorizing!  
>"Get the hell away from my daughter!" as I looked at my dad, he was trembling hysterically. Seth stood protectively in front of me. My mom sped up the stairs and started scatching Dad's back in hopes of calming him down. "I thought I told you to stay away from her!"<br>Now it was my turn to be protective. "Daddy," I paused and looked at Seth,"it was all my fault."  
>"But Dannie," Seth whined.<br>"No, Seth, it was my fault."  
>"Alright," Dad said,"no tv, no cell phone, and NO SETH for a month!" I just nodded and ran to my room. I never got into trouble. I began to cry. Warm hands wrapped aroundmy waist.<br>"Look, Dannie, you shouldn't take blame for me," Seth said,"I kissed you."  
>"No," I sniffled,"If he knew that, you would be dead by now."<br>"That's better than seeing you like this!" he exclaimed.  
>"We can't be together," I said,"soon you'll imprint on someone and leave me all alone. Remember Leah." He looked at me with sadness in his big, black eyes.<br>"Dannie, I already imprinted." What? No, no, no. He didn't, he couldn't."I imprinted on-" but I ran out the window as fast as I could.  
>I had to get away from Seth, the two timing, back-stabbing jerk.<br>"Dannie!" he called. I ran and ran and ran. I was going to kill the girl if she hurts Seth in the littlest way. I loved him so, so much.  
>I soon came to Seth's small house. I used to love it here. I grabbed the key, and opened the door. A white, sparkly object caught my eye. <p>


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seth's Point of View

"Jacob, you can't not let me see her,"I whined. Jacob and I were sitting on opposite couches. Nessie was out shopping.  
>"Oh, yes I can, WATCH ME!" he was becoming angry, and Renesmee wasn't here to calm him down.<br>He was getting on my nerves, too. ""What am I going to do without her?" I can't live without my imprint.  
>"For starters, you can run morning, evening, AND night patrols." Now, he was just being mean. What about school, anyway?<br>"That's not fair," he used to be my friend.  
>"You will never ever see my daughter again, do you understand?"<br>"Now you sound like Edward," I wasn't losing Dannie without a fight! Alpha orders hurt but you know what Dannie was way more important.  
>"I don't care!" He was PISSED.<br>"Jacob," I said as I stood up,"what happened between us?" I didn't wait for his reply as I dashed up the stairs.  
>"Seth Clearwater, get back here now!" he was practially screaming.<br>I opened Dannie's door expecting to see my sweet, sweet Dannie crying in her bed, but I saw nothing.  
>"Dannie? Danniella?" I asked the empty room. A cool breeze came in, so I darted to the opened window. Dannie, she is in so much trouble!<br>I jumped out the window, landing on the balls of my feet. Her sweet scent Washed away all else. I sprinted as fast as I could human to my house. The door was opened, but no one was home.  
>I noticed Dannie's scent with something else, vampire... <p>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danniella's Point of View

"Now, Danniella, I want to know and I want to know NOW!" the freaky, mysterious vampire yelled. loodsuckerNo one yelled at me, at least not like that.  
>"I will tell you nothing," I yelled right back. This Dumb-bell tied me up, harassed me, beaten me (multiple times), and so much more. I was not about to tell him where Mom was at.<br>He slapped me and I growled, a tear rolled down my cheek.  
>"Wrong answer, and if you do not tell me, I'll-I'll."<br>"What you'll murder me, please do."  
>"No, I'll do something much, much worse." I sighed.<br>"Fine, she's-" actually I didn't know where she was, after"the talk" and running to my room, she just disappeared.  
>"Well," he said.<br>"We got her," a HUGE vampire came in, carrying my very PISSED off mom, "I would've come sooner, but she's a struggler."  
>"Get your sparkly little ass off of me!" Mom was furious. "Dannie, what are you doing here?"<br>I shrugged or tryed to in these chains. "I'm hanging with my new best friends!" the sarcasism stinging in my voice.  
>"Perfect," the guy started to laugh. What the fuck is wrong with this guy?<br>"Alright," I said,"Why the fuck are we here, you crackhead?" the guy put one cold hand around my neck.  
>"You know, you are quite beautiful under all of those bruises," I growled and bit his hand.<br>He hissed and grabbed my lips and pressed his cold, hard ones to them. He was hurting me. I whimpered in pain. I bit as hard as I could on his bottom lip. He jumped back and yelped in pain.  
>"You're a feisty one aren't you?"<br>"Get the hell away from her, you filthy bloodsucker!" Seth sounded so angry that I was scared.  
>"You mean my girlfriend?" What? He better not be talking about me!<br>"You wish, not even I could get that lucky!" What did he say? The fight was already over. Seth was already ripping my chains off with his sharp teeth.  
>"Seth?" I asked.<br>"Ya?"  
>"What do you mean 'not even I could get that lucky'? I thought you imprinted."<br>"Seth, you haven't even told her yet?" Mom asked, still tied up.  
>"Told me what?" I wanted to know, badly.<br>"Well, I-I."  
>"Spit it out, Sethy," I laughed.<br>"I imprinted on you." 


End file.
